Unexpected Reception
by GreyGirl31
Summary: Pepperony: Pepper goes down on Tony while he's in the suit. One-shot. Rated M for sexytiems and some language.


((Tony is heading home after sneaking away for a day to himself, in an attempt to escape the stress of life post-NY))

"Welcome home, sir," JARVIS greets me as I land lightly on the turf outside my newly-rebuilt Malibu cliffside mansion. The day is almost over; the sun is just about setting on the horizon, and the Pacific Ocean glistens with a pink and orange hue. I flip up the mask of my iron suit and the bright sunset momentarily blinds me.

"It seems Miss Potts has been waiting for you," JARVIS notes as he scrolls through a long-enough list of missed texts and calls over the course of the last several hours. I grimace slightly at the thought of Pepper's inevitable anger at my little stunt today. The last time I left without warning, I didn't get a very pleasant homecoming reception.

I enter the garage just in time to see a pair of heels rapidly (angrily) descending the narrow metal staircase leading from the living room. The heels are followed by a pair of smooth legs, curvy hips, a narrow waist, curving back into a full bust, and, ah yes, there it is. A beautiful face, pale complexioned and lightly freckled, framed by silky red locks and marred only by a heavy-set scowl as she sees me, still wearing my Mark XII, slightly sweaty from the long flight.

"What the hell, Tony," she says, annoyance obvious in her voice. "I woke up and you were gone."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Being an ass yet again," she cuts me off. "I've asked you before to tell me when you're going out. Just leave a note or something, jesus. It's not that hard."

"I know, it's not…" _Although something else is_, I note dirtily. I'm apologetic, I truly am, but christ, the long flight seems to have really worked up an appetite.

"Tony, stop staring at my ass and licking your lips, this is serious." She catches me looking at the reflection of her backside and frowns disapprovingly, recognizing the hungry look on my face. I quickly slide my tongue back into my mouth, smiling devilishly. I can't help it, she's just so hot, and I actually did miss her while I was gone. "We've gone over this before, after what happened…"

"I know, I know. I suck. It won't happen again," I say more submissively. I feel genuinely bad for a moment, but then it passes.

_Let me make it up to you_, I think coyly, feeling myself get harder as my excitement grows. Ugh. Let me tell ya, not the most comfortable sensation inside a metal suit. So I try to get the ball rolling a bit more quickly to ease my discomfort.

"I missed you," I say as sweetly as I can, with a not-quite undetectable hint of clandestine intentions. "Please don't be mad. I just want to look at you and enjoy your beauty."

She rolls her eyes, the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She's not dumb, she knows the game I'm playing. But I also know she can't stay mad at me for long, especially when I so generously stroke her ego.

I hold out an arm in an inviting gesture, and she breaks. She flashes that wonderfully sexy close-lipped grin of hers and turns to meet my embrace. We kiss once, chastely, then again, not so much. The next thing I know, our lips are engaged in a fierce battle; her hands are wrapped in my longish hair, and my gloves are off to better feel the smooth curve of her back. Apparently she's hungry too. Aw yeah.

_Well, this is a better welcome than I hoped for_, I think with relief. I'm enjoying this thoroughly… Except my dick is still uncomfortably pressing against its iron confinements. So without disturbing mine and Pep's tongue wrestling, I carefully reach to the controls at my wrist and press a key. In just a second, I'm free. Yes. She notices too, despite my efforts to be discreet, and she rolls her eyes again.

"Tony…" she sighs in exasperation. But she laughs, already expecting my shenanigans. She reaches down and says a quick but firm hello. I harden further at her touch.

"Pep," I say with a hint of suggestion. She knows what I'm asking for. With a snap of my fingers, Butterfingers is at her side, removing her well-tailored (restricting) jacket. The slim cut looks sexy but is entirely impractical in these situations. Pepper gives me one last kiss on the lips before gracefully getting on her knees. Dummy conveniently takes her very-tall shoes, also unnecessary for the occasion, and sets them aside.

_God yes_. I never get tired of this position, no matter how many girls I've seen in it, and no matter how many times I've seen Pep successfully work it. Her hair catches the light and shines oh-so-dazzlingly, and I can't help but think how lucky I am.

With another press of a control at my wrist, the knee joints of my suit lock, immobilizing me but more importantly preventing me from accidentally falling over from all the excitement. Pepper already has her hands on my hard-on, and she moves them up and down along my shaft slowly and deliberately. She looks up at my face just as she takes the tip of my dick and introduces it to her lips. _Damn._ She kisses the head softly then takes me into her mouth. Her eyes close and she sighs softly, enjoying the experience as much as I am.

Pep works my dick, her lips and tongue find their way all the way to the base of my shaft. She licks and kisses lightly along the sides… Hm, soft lips, wet tongue… and oh god, a quick flash of teeth, and then they're gone. Pre-ejaculatory fluid is actually dripping from me now. She looks up at me again through her wonderfully long lashes and licks it off. I squirm excitedly. _Fuck, she's hot_.

Suddenly, she's taken me entirely tip to base in her mouth, and she's sucking me like it's New York all over again and there's no tomorrow. I throw my head back and can't hold in the moaned "oh god" that escapes my mouth. I run my hands through her hair and twine them there. "Suck it harder," I half order, half plead. She doesn't disappoint. Shocks of pleasure course through me as she picks up the tempo and hits my sweet spot again and again. I love how she knows exactly what I need.

It's not even half a minute more (what a chump, I know) before I feel like I just can't hold it back anymore. I pull her hair slightly to signal my intent, and she looks up at me and smiles. Cool, that's her sign of permission. I let her suck me off a few seconds more before I come magnificently into her mouth. She swallows it like a champ, licking the extra off her fingers with satisfaction, and stands again to look me in the eye.

"How'd I do, Mr. Stark?" she asks coyly, after I've had a chance to catch my breath.

I answer as cheekily and suggestively as she asked. "Let me repay you for just how well you did," I say as I scoop her up in my arms and head to the bedroom.

((in the bedroom, as Tony and Pepper are getting into bed))

JARVIS: Would you like me to film this one for you as well, sir?

Tony: Yes –simultaneously– Pepper: No!

Tony: Why not? – Pepper: You filmed us downstairs?! Why?

Tony: I'd already told JARVIS if that situation ever happened, it was his duty to film it for my records…

Pep: For your records?! Delete it, now.

~FIN~


End file.
